gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Jewel Store Job
The Jewel Store Job is the first heist mission encoutered in Grand Theft Auto V, in which Michael has to rob the Vangelico jewelry shop to pay back the damages he did to Martin Madrazo's girlfriend's house. Mission Following on from Casing the Jewel Store, Lester devises two approaches to rob the store: *'A. Loud - '''Using some carbine rifles stolen from the LSPD, barge in through the entrance. *'B. Smart''' - Use the ventilation system to pump knock-out gas into the store, and pose as Exterminators to infiltrate the store. This job will require a driver, who will procure the motorbikes for the getaway; a gunner; and a hacker, to hack the security system. Depending on who you pick will determine the length of time the security is out and which bikes you will use. A. Loud Franklin drives Michael, the driver and the gunman to the bank. Donning helmets, they will enter and tell the hostages to get down. While the gunman holds the hostages, Michael and the driver start ransacking the store while Franklin waits outside with the bikes. Once the raid has been done, Franklin escapes on bike with the driver and gunman using the city sewers to evade the police, eventually ending up at the Los Santos River into a pack of cops. In the mean time, Michael and the hacker went to get a delivery truck and uses this to crash the cops out of the way. Once the police have been lost, the bike are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew splits. B. Smart Video walkthrough here. Before the heist, Michael will need to procure a Pest Control van from the Port of Los Santos and knockout gas from a transport van on the Palomino Freeway. Taking control of Franklin, the player must traverse the roof of the Store via the construction site around the block and using the vantage point from the recon mission, throw a can of gas in the air vent. The gas will be pumped into the Store, knocking out all inside. Afterwards, Michael and the driver and gunman will enter and start ransacking the store while Franklin waits outside with the bikes. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the picked hacker, Rickie granting just over 50 seconds. Once the raid has been done, Franklin escapes on bike with the driver and gunman. The available motorcycles will depent on the picked driver : *Eddie Toh : Maibatsu Sanchez *Karem Denz : Pegassi Bati 801r (Karem will also stop for a few seconds in the tunnels not knowing which way to go.) Using the city sewers to evade the police, the trio eventually ends up at the Los Santos River into a pack of cops. While the Sanchez seem to be the obvious choice for their speed in the tunnels' mud, there is no downside in picking the Bati 801s in terms actual mission outcome. In the mean time, Michael and the hacker went to get a delivery truck and use it to crash the cops out of the way. Once the police have been lost, the bike are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew splits. Completion - Gold *Steal the jewelry within 50 seconds *Protect Franklin during the LS River chase *Steal the jewelry from all 20 glass cabinets Video walkthrough Gallery File:Artwork-PestControl-GTAV.jpg|Artwork. trailer1_029.jpg trailer1_030.jpg Michael in Bugstar uniform.jpg|The planning of 'Pest Control' Pest_Control1.GTAV.jpg Pest_Control2.GTAV.jpg Pest_Control3.GTAV.jpg Gameplay-1-choose-what-youre-going-to-do.jpg|The Pest Control heist during its planning stage. Pest-Control-same-job-but-a-differnet-route.jpg|An alternate version of Pest Control called "Loud and Dumb". Gameplay-1-everybody-get-down.jpg|Another "loud and dumb" screencap. Trivia *The mission first appeared in a scene in the first trailer. It was later depicted in an artwork, almost a year after. It was also the first confirmed mission of Grand Theft Auto V. *In the beta trailer, the gas masks were yellow and covered only the mouth. *New Red Dead Redemption games are sold with GTA V promotional cards, with an image of the mission occurring. *In Trailer 1, Michael and his team were seen entering the store "loud and dumb" with the pest control suits on. But in the gameplay video they were seen entering "smart". *The pest control outfits will not be the only outfit that's available during the mission. As in the gameplay trailer, Michael and his men were also seen entering the store "loud and dumb" while wearing dress suits and motorbike helmets. *On the corkboard in the gameplay trailer, a to-do list showed 3 out of the 5 tasks were complete, which were evaluate the security, photograph the interior and lastly, decide which approach the men wanted to go on. *In the smart control, Michael and his team are with the Bugstars Burrito, but in the loud and dumb control they were seen with a different Burrito. *In the version of the mission seen in the first trailer Michael is seen completing the job with Gustavo Mota and another unknown crew member. It is possible that this crew member is meant to represent Packie due to their similar hairstyles but Rockstar didn't want to ruin the surprise of being able to recruit him so early on. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists